captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ramon Victorino
Ramon Victorino is an Uruguayan who plays as a forward. As soon as he is introduced, Victorino is noted for his speed and scoring ability, which he later adapts to his two top combination with Ryoma Hino. He is one of the few characters in the series who can run 100 meters in 10 seconds. Despite lacking the special techniques many other characters use to score, because of his running ability his volleys and headers are usually enough to beat all but the best keepers. Synopsis Captain Tsubasa Arc In the group stages of the Junior Youth tournament in France, Ramon makes an impression as soon as he appears, scoring a hattrick in Uruguay's opening game against Belgium in a 3-1 win. This causes the likes of Tsubasa Ozora, Pierre Elle Sid and Juan Diaz to be shocked by his skills and to acknowledge him as a world class player. In the second game of the group, Victorino is thoroughly marked by the Spain junior selection, but despite this he scores the single winning goal in a 1-0 win. Uruguay qualify for the next stage being top of the group, but Ramon displays frustration at not being able to achieve a second hattrick like Karl Heinz Schneider from West Germany, who he want to beat for the top scorer award. Facing West Germany in the quarter-final, Uruguay quickly construct an attack and after a centering, Victorino scores the first goal after just 50 seconds with a diving volley. After Schneider equalizes with a Fire Shoot, Ramon decides to confront him, but loses the duel resulting in another goal by Schneider. In his next attack Victorino dodges a number of West German defenders before being fouled. He considers shooting with a curve past the wall, but at that moment Dieter Muller comes into play and orders the wall to be removed. Victorino, angered by Muller 's order, makes a straight shot with all his strength, but the German keeper effortlessly catches the ball with one hand. This causes a drop in Ramon's confidence and West Germany go on to crush Uruguay 6-1. World Youth Arc Before the South American preliminaries began, Uruguay changed their coach and Matilda was put in charge. The reason was the embarrassing 10-0 loss to Brazil Youth. The trainings which the coach put the team through were tough on most players, but Victorino says he has faith in their new coach and that after the loss to Brazil, if Uruguay is to get stronger, the only thing they can do is train. Ramon also accuses the former coach of having no eye for talent, seeing as he had not picked Ryoma Hino, but had left the current players, which Victorino calls cowards. In the end, he was the only one from the old Uruguay Youth squad who remained in the new team. World Youth Tournament Uruguay are drawn in one group with Japan, Italy and Mexico for the world youth tournament. Much to the surprise of everyone, Uruguay manage to win their first match against Italy by 3-2, much thanks to Ryoma Hino's newly acquired Tornado Shoot. In their game against Japan, Victorino's team is quickly led by 2-0. He and Hino respond by showing their combination play - a result of their harsh training under coach Matilda, which allows them to effortlessly pass all the way to Japan's defense. Following a postplay header by Hino, Victorino outruns the defense thanks to his speed, which at this point is revealed to allow him to run 100 meters in 10 seconds, and scores Uruguay's first goal with a sliding volley. Japan respond by scoring 2 more goals to take a seemingly comfortable 4-1 lead, but Hino finally gets to do an uninhibited Tornado Shoot and scores to make the result 4-2. This provides a boost to Uruguay's initiative and after Hino scores with a Jumping Tornado Shoo, the first half ends 4-3. In the second half, following a fake attempt for a Tornado Shoot by Hino, Victorino takes advantage of the confused defenders and equalizes with a diving header on Hino's pass. After this goal, Tsubasa starts marking Hino and so Uruguay try a pass for Victorino. An eager Hiroshi Jito tries blocking it, but ends up scoring an own goal. Despite taking the lead, two improvised Raiju Shoots by Hyuga reverse the score and Uruguay lose the game 6-5. Uruguay then win their next match against Mexico by 2-0 with goals from Hino and Victorino. In the quarter-finals they face Brazil and are defeated 6-0, after Victorino is neutralized by Brazil Youth's captain Alberto and Salinas catches Hino's Tornado Shoot. Golden 23 Arc To be added as series progresses Techniques *'Speed:' Victorino is one of the few players in the Captain Tsubasa world, who can run 100 meters in 10 seconds (The current real world record is 9.58 seconds).This allows him to shake free from defenders marking him, as well as to enhance the power of his diving volleys and headers, which make up for his lack of special shots. *'''Uruguay Combi: '''Hino and Victorino, having underwent a lot of training, can make very high-speed passes which allows them to pass by their opponents. Using Hino's postplay skills, supported by his height, power and accurate headings and Victorino's great speed to shake free from defenders, they can set up scoring chances. Trivia *Both times Uruguay play in major tournaments with Victorino playing, the team is knocked out (with an impressive scoreline) by the eventual finalist who loses to Japan. In Captain Tsubasa, Uruguay are beaten 6-1 by West Germany, while in World Youth Uruguay lose to Brazil 6-0. Category:Players of Uruguay